How this could happened? What we had done?
by Deimos De Marrvare
Summary: Everything it's lost in the war, even if it's in a fantasy world.


"Blue flowers... "

"What did you say Ritz?"

"Ritz?"

A girl of red hair and her viera friend watched the sunset from the Siena Gorge. The shy sun was hiding from the moon as her feelings for who she wanted to stop, for who she love.

After some moments Ritz realized that Shara was talking to her, she was thoughtful, she was looking at the gift between his, she was remembering Marche again, that boy of golden hair that wanted to escape from this "fantasy".

She smelt one more time the blue flowers from her hands, getting memories from the scent of that modest present and finally answered.

"This... This's a present that Marche gave me a long time ago"

"So... Why Marche brought you flowers? "

" I... I don't know... maybe he only tried to be kind with me, but maybe he was..."

Ritz got blushed by only thinking of it, her cheeks were so red as her hair, her crimson hair. Shara noticed that her best friend was so embarrassed and she noticed her blushing face too.

"Ritz?"

"Yes? "

"Tell me Ritz... Do you feel something for Marche? "

" No wha- what are you talking about? I don't have feelings for Marche, we are only friends, or that was what we were before."

" Ritz, Did you fight with Marche? "

" It doesn't matter now. Why are you asking for?"

Ritz got upset by the awkward questions of Shara, she felt like she was being interrogated by her mother and she was getting tired off the conversation.

"Ritz please... I'm only trying to help you... Look, I know that you like him but..."

"Shara shut up! I don't want to talk about this anymore..."

"But Ritz you can't hide your feelings forever, you just need to be honest with what you really feel..."

"Shara! Forget it, and get ready we have work to do"

"Okay, sorry for bothering you"

Shara left Ritz in the hill, Shara went with the vieras to get ready for the engagement and Ritz stared at the sun. Tears escaped from her eyes as the sun escaped from the moon, the sun was hiding in despair that night.

"How... How this happened Marche?"

She stayed in silent in the edge of hill, contemplating the fall of the sun. After some minutes she woke from her trance and she disposed to enter into the entrains of the woods. Everything was ready, sooner or later she will see his face again, but now with different eyes and with a different heart.

Two hours later Marche and his clan finally apperead from the plain down the hill, they were about to cross the steep terrain, but a voice stopped them, a voice from a warrior.

"I hope we'd never have to meet like this"

"Ritz... I..."

"I have no desire to discuss this with you Marche, I can let you go any further"

"Ritz..."

"And even if it means fighting you. I won't back down"

"My feelings exactly Ritz. I have to see Mewt. And that means I'm going through this valley"

Everything was about to start, but some whispers escaped from the hill.

"Ritz you don't have to do this, you know, we can stop him without you"

"No, I know what I'm doing. I'll see this through"

"OK, as long you're fine with this, let's do it"

"Sorry Marche" Ritz whispered for herself, only for herself...

Marche was very impressed by the courage of Ritz, She was completly decided to end everything there, she was decided to fight until see Marche defeated in the ground. She and her vieras approched to battle field and they started the fight.

Before the fitght started they exchanged more words, only those two.

"You said from the beginning you didn't want to our world back, isn't it'?"

"..."

"But you knew it would have to come back, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did. I guess... games don't last forever, after all. That's part of the fun, really. Getting to an end. But sometimes you don't want them to end just yet"

"I know Ritz...I know..."

"That's why I decied I'd at least do everything I could. Even if this world is going to turn back no matter what. I don't to take it lying down, this world is my home, even if I don't belong it, even if it's not real, it's my home"

"As you wish..."

"..."

An the beginnig the Judge didn't see to appear as usual, it was dangerous to have a fight like this, but it was too late, both sides desired the war and the bloodshed.

The vieras first started to moving, they placed in high level to attack at distance the soldiers of Marche, Shara and Mila started to shoot at Marche's trops with all the power of their arrows, Gallhan the blue mage was severely injured by the arrows of Shara and Yuri the soldier was immobilized by their shoots. The Nu mou mages of Marche and Montblac spelled their magic aganist the vieras, Shara was injured by Montblac's fire magic, but she continued fighting at side with Telma. Marche and Darios climbed the hill to have close combat with their enemies, Darios attacked Mia from her back with his katanas making a quick death. Then Darios led to Telma the elementalist of Ritz's clan, she was about to took down by the Darios's katanas but, only one of them hit the target and the other katana attack was blocked by the Femme Fatale of Ritz, After blocking the hit Ritz injured Darios cutting his stomach, opening his entrains and throwing him from the edge of the hill. Darios fell like a rock in a river, he was definitely dead, not for the fall, he died by the blood lost from his stomach. Marche approched to Ritz with his sword but Ritz blocked his strike with his Femme Fatale, they continue having a duel while the others were continue fighting.

"It's complicated kupo" Montblac said to one of Nu mou

"Yes, I know we need some cover, we are in desventage"

"Let's cover in that rock from there"

"Okay at the count of three we jump running to the other side, okay?"

"Yes, one, two..."

A big explosion came from behind, a missed Artema shot and they jumped scared from their shelter.

"Now" Montblac shouted as he throwed a elecric spell to confuse their enemies

"Fine now we are safe here. Let's make some time, the sage isn't ready with his spell" Montblac said with worry

"Okay let's flash them with our lighthing rays"

They kept fightning with viera archers. Ritz and Marche separated their swords with a hard push.

"So this what you want Marche?"

"What are you talking about Ritz? I never wanted to be like this with you"

"Too late, now you are in trouble"

They crashed their swords again seaking for more fight.

"You're too selfish, you know"

"Only because I want to go back to the place we all belong, that's selfish for you Ritz? You disappoint me"

"Here the one is disappointed it's me!"

"..."

"Why? Why destroy a whole world only for what? For a shitty world"

"That shitty world is were you really belong, have you already forget it Ritz?"

"Die!"

"Not today"

Ritz stroke again her rapier, but she missed the hit, and Marche took advantege of it crushing his sword on her chest. She was bleeding so badly, she felt her body freezing, is she dying?

"Ritz!" A viera scremead for pain to see her friend dying

Shara shot an arrow in the back of Marche and other in his leg. Shara did a terrible mistake, she left without cover Telma.

"The sage it's ready, let's do it, go!"

The sage spelled his giga flare to Telma. Telma's body was burned, killing her instantly.

The explosion also affected Shara, her body was a bit burned by the power of flare. but she was on her feet yet.

"Why the Judge hadn't come?"

"I dont' know, it's strange, since this fight started I realize something it's not going well" Montblac said

"We have to resist"

Tamara, the summoner viera, approched to Ritz and summoned Shiva to heal her, and then she summoned Madeen to attack Marche. Marche was threw away of the cliff, falling in some dry bushes. Before Tamara could heal Shara too she was shot by the Longbarrel of Montblac. Tamara reflected a fire spell from one of the nu mou with her few forces.

"Don't throw her magic, she will refle- Wait!"

The nu mou spelled a fire power to the viera, and the magic hit her but also the reflect of magic hurt them to die. They blew up in the air, falling abruptly in the ground.

"Montblac!" Marche shouted furiously and approched to Montblac

"Montblac! Montblac I'm here buddy, I'm here"

"Marche... I"

"Montblac..."

"We're brothers to the end"

"Montblac!" Marche dropped some tears in Montblac's face

"Please take care of Nono..."

"Montblac?"

"..."

"Montblack? Montblac!"

Marche held the dead body from who he considered his brother. Everything was getting worst, The sage got close to them and he spelled his magic Raise, but nothing happened, for strange reason Montblac could not awoke.

Mulat, the nu mou was attacked by Saskia, the fencer of Ritz' clan, she crossed her rapier through the nu mou chest giving it a qucik a cold death. Marche killed the viera with many anger, he destroyed her face with his own fists, he continued hitting the ground, but now there wasn't a face in the floor, only leftovers, blood and pieces of brains. Marche was so disturbed, all of his friends were dead in the battlefield also Ritz's friends.

How?

How this could happened?

What we had done?


End file.
